Decisions
by gillgarci
Summary: After the end of season 12
1. Chapter 1

When detective William Murdoch left the morgue he decided that he would walk to his house. I had to think too much. After his brief conversation with Dr. Hart, he understood that his suspicions were true. The new forensic of the city of Toronto was a corrupt person. It could even glimpse at that time if he had referred to false against the young John tests so it was charged to helping the deceased Lord Carmichael so it not discovered the true author of the murders.

The man had called their questions to hell sticking a bullet in the head. Blame for all the crimes in the end not had served as nothing. If he lied in that to protect his daughter could be lying on many other things. The involvement of Violet could be more direct.

At that time share his theory without evidence would mean more problems. The inspector had suffered much thinking that his son could die or become invalid as a result of his wounds. It would act in a hasty way carried away by their pain. I knew him too well. We all have our weaknesses. For Thomas Brackenreid was a character too fickle to think clearly when his family or his friends were in danger.

It does not address reasons nor would do if when trying to convince him that the best option for the moment was to leave the Dr Hart in his post waiting for that committed a new error. It was so stubborn that he would be presented in the morgue with a gun. Perhaps when everything should return to normal with his family it would be the time to speak with him. Calmly. No doubt would be a row of considerable dimensions. Even the fists of Thomas could accidentally wipe his face. By the time the door was closed.

Trust in George or in Watts had no advantages in the short term. They would be with their hands tied. With the same frustrating feeling that invaded him at that time. Put them in danger when not knew if his enemy real is referred to the forensic or had other people involved of much more openwork was a decision wrong that right now not was willing to choose.

At that time his lips were issued a sad smile. His beloved Julia. Too list. Hide your secret would be the most difficult obstacle. I didn't make you suffer. I had spent it very badly with the location of John. Explain to him that he had left his post at the morgue a person dangerous was a task that was not willing to comply. No doubt you offer him your help endangering his life and his new job at the hospital.

It made him so excited its new personality as a doctor that does not say anything until that problem is resolve. I could not glimpse other output at that time. Although it ran a risk that sooner or later a terrible Bill could pass.

Several hours later, as he finished helping his spouse to wash the dinner dishes, the detective observed his face with tender devotion. It had been too quiet during the meal.

-Julia.

-Mm...

-Something happens to you? Still thinking about John. In the end it will be retrieved without problems.

-Not liked as Dr. Dixon has acted in this case.

-I know it.

Thereafter, while they finished the chore, your spouse said their concerns in relation to your coworker. Without secrets. At that time some uneasiness materialized in the heart of the detective. Perhaps he was passing a line that sooner or later would bring consequences.

As I listened to it, he thought new in its decision. Hide it until all the problem is resolve. He could not give back-up. Sometimes the decisions are not good or bad. Single product of the causes that lead to them. Only the future would put every thing on your website.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later.

Nothing. Still nothing happened. Since everything had returned more or less to normal, all the cases in which he had worked with Dr. Hart ended correctly. His work was beginning to be hopelessly blameless.

Even the last murder he had solved. For a moment I suspect he had found a loophole. The victim was a court lawyer who was strangled in a hotel. Templeton, the member of the Control Board who wanted to promote him as inspector, retracting his decision when he refused to stop the investigation that led to the Carmichael family disaster, reappeared with the same intentions. Disregard the case.

At that moment I suspect there was some connection between him and Dr. Hart. A powerful man who sponsors the accidental mistakes that the coroner could make to cover the backs of influential and dangerous people in the city. However, the evidence correctly pointed out another murderer who had confessed the crime without leaving any doubt about it.

Her own attitude during the investigation, casting doubt on some of Hart's methods, had made the inspector annoyed by accusing him of not trusting the coroner when his work during those months had been correct and effective. He did not want to live the same situation as several years ago when his encounters with the doctor who replaced Julia led him to a complicated situation for a while.

At that moment, after finishing the report on his last case, he began to walk aimlessly. Julia was working in the hospital. I would not get home until the night closed. For a few weeks his mind had directed him, motivated by frustration, to the place where old agent Hodge continued working.

I always followed the same ritual. Sit at the bar and order a glass of whiskey. I never finished the glass. Only three or four sips that kept him company for an hour while his brain did not stop thinking about an increasingly unpredictable situation.

-William Murdoch. The catholic and best Toronto detective sitting at the bar of a bar drinking alcohol. I never thought that my eyes would see such a thing.

At that moment the policeman turned to the table where he had heard the words with a sad smile.

-Ex Chief Constable Giles. Have you been released?

-A few months ago.

For five minutes the two men kept quietly concentrating on their drinks.

-"I invite you to a drink," -Giles said, narrowing his eyes-. Unless a man as impeccable as you do not want to be seen in the company of an inmate who has come out of prison.

At that time only Hodge, who stayed out of the conversation, and a client who was engulfed in his seat due to the drunkenness were accompanying them on the premises. The fidelity of the first and the unconsciousness of the second did not jeopardize that chance meeting.

-In agreement.

When Murdoch sat down in front of the old inspector, a strange mental challenge arose naturally.

-What is the problem?

-What makes you suppose I have problems?

"It's obvious -Giles said, crossing his arms-. He's here with me. At this time of night he should be at home. With his wonderful and intelligent woman.

-Is working.

-Y? You have not answered the question.

-Why should I trust a man like you?

-Despite our large differences, we actually have many points in common. We hate the same things. The lie. Treachery.

-I have no problems.

-As you wish -said the old detective shrugging-. However, both you and I have gone through similar situations.

-What does it mean?

-It knows that hiding certain things from loved ones can be a time bomb.

At that moment Murdoch rose from his seat. He did not understand how the man had discovered his concern so quickly.

\- Sit down

-How?

-During the time we were in the same police station I noticed part of their weaknesses. Some hesitation when he speaks if he can not control the situation that remains around him. His eyes fleeing from his interlocutor. Symptoms of evident insecurity. I do not know how your dear wife or Inspector Branckenreid has not noticed the matter.

-Hours of training. Here…

-He has lowered his guard.

-That's.

At that moment Murdoch sat down again finishing his glass in one gulp.

-Let's make a Deal. You tell me what worries you and I decide if I help you or not.

-As you did with George.

-So is.

-Why would it help the man who with his investigation revealed his darkest secret by sending him to jail?

-The salvation of my soul. To have become a social ghost that almost nobody approaches him for being a deviant patient. Boredom. Choose the reason you want.

-What do you want in return?

-Nothing. Well ... a bed to sleep on. The centers for the homeless that are my home when the night comes are too covered. I prefer solitude. Right here. In one of the rooms on the top floor. It will not cost you dearly.

For two minutes Murdoch's brain boiled like a pressure cooker about to explode. In that moment he felt too frustrated. Should he trust that man? His instinct and his brain were in totally opposite points. If he told him the truth, he could be digging his own grave. Giles would tell the right people his suspicions and sooner or later someone would lurk in any dark alley to end the problem.

However, in the depths of his heart, he knew with certainty that his reticence was the product of fear. His old boss would never betray him. Finding a man in the shade, working on the dirty side of the investigation, could be listening to his prayers.

-It's okay.

For ten minutes, without omitting anything, the detective told him everything that had happened a few months ago. Giles did not interrupt him once. Holding each detail in his brain as if he were recording it on a low fire.

-A very serious matter.

-So is.

-That at the beginning it was a small snowball. Over time it will get bigger bringing unpredictable consequences when the situation explodes sooner or later.

-I've understood perfectly. Do you want to continue helping me?

A sad smile appeared drawing the lips of the old police chief.

-That I have to do?

-Arrive to where I can not. Using your ...

-…invisibility.

-To watch certain people.

-Beginning with Dr. Hart.

-When they are not at their place of work. With whom you meet. Who visit. Always staying on the sidelines. Without getting involved in the least.

-I get it.

-If you discover something that might be interesting, send me a note through Hodge to the police station or when we see you right here if the situation requires it.

-In agreement.

-Promise me not to get involved in this whole thing. Just see and hear as if it were a statue of the park.

-He understood my new role perfectly. I already feel that way.

At that moment, Giles got up from the seat, extending his hand to the detective to close the deal as two impeccable gentlemen are supposed to do.

-Done deal?

-In agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

After almost twelve hours of work followed in the hospital Dr. Odgen went to the locker room to change clothes. The day had been very busy. However, i was happy with the result. Its employment decision was reporting him extensive knowledge. Contact with their patients, hard on many occasions, had taught him an important lesson. On many occasions the best cure for their patients is the accompaniment and the love that family and friends may convey their loved. Especially if their patients not measuring more than one fifty.

However, there were also very bad moments that should control with patience. Still fighting with some diseases you leads to the worst of outcomes. Losing a patient would always be a slab that had overcome being alert to gradually correct the obstacles and with the invaluable help of peers and the love of your spouse who always served as incentive to overcome.

At that time Julia sketch a sad smile. Since William had taken its decision it had become a wonderful support he could go whenever he had a problem at work. His relationship with Dr. Dixon was still being complicated. Although he admitted that he was a great doctor had moments that doubt about his behavior in some cases.

However labour concerns were relegated to the background when his brain ran their day-to-day concerns. Since your spouse was about to be promoted to inspector, noting next to him as the situation it twisted because of the complicated network that shattered the life of the Branckenreid and the Carmichael family, William was much less communicative.

Something was troubling him. As if he had lost part of the illusion for his work. They almost never spoke of cases in which the detective was immersed. Despite the hours passing away from the other always were a daily loophole to continue to share their life as a couple whose love remained inflexible. That is why I did not understand that was happening to her husband.

Perhaps the only viable way was to leave Toronto for a few days. Away from the daily routine. I was about to get work parties and propose you get lost in some beautiful corner could be the solution for William shared with her his doubts. More than once he had tried to bring their conversations with that purpose. However detective diverted their intentions ending abruptly. Shutting with a untenable excuse in its complicated shell or resorting to sex. To sex.

At that moment he stopped in the middle of the aisle wrinkling the nose. He recognized a familiar voice seeping through one of the rooms of his patients. Although I was very tired, he decided to enter the room.

-I feel much father.

-Don't worry. The most important thing now is your health. Now we seek the most appropriate solution. God always opens a window when you close a door. Although it is very small.

-Do father Keegan?

At that moment the former mentor of the detective, which Dr. he had met shortly after their marriage, rose from his chair with a wide smile.

-Dear Julia - said the priest hugging her with tenderness-. What are you doing here?

-Decided a year ago that I most loved working with the living than the dead. It has been difficult to adapt but I am very happy.

-I'm glad for you.

-I have no choice but to scold him. I thought that William had told through the letters that are exchanged the address of our home. Why not has come to visit us?

-Too much head - recognized shrug-. He accepted my apology.

-Of course.

-Does not have to worry about for me - said the man who was lying on the bed-. If you walk away with the Odgen Dr. will rest all night without problems. Nurses at the hospital are charming.

-Are you sure?

-Of course. I have to thank him for all he has done for me Dr. Odgen. It has saved my life.

-Only I do my work. Take good care of those lungs pneumonia not to repeat again. No tobacco. That's an order.

-Yes Ma'am.

-Would like to dine with us? William already must be waiting for me at home.

-For agreement.

When they left the hospital they took a drive from the point.

-Now I understand it - said the doctor displaying a wide smile-. Mr Brosnan was very concerned because it was a very important issue that resolved some infant school which has been built next to the Lake Simcoe.

-Guilty. It is an area where there are many migrant families who have found a job. Children need a school. I've finally gotten the funds needed to open it. Most of the families are Catholic although we will accept children of any confession. The most important thing is that they receive a good education and they are protected from the weather when the cold comes. The Lord Brosnan is an architect who has built the building altruistically.

-I know it. It has told me almost everything. What you did not know you was the promoter of the idea.

-God is the promoter of my ideas.

-As - said Julia inside the eyes-. What's the matter?

-The quartermaster. Blackboards, desks. You have to check if everything has been done perfectly so there are no problems with the City Council.

-I understand.

-Although the parents go to work I don't have much personnel to have everything finished after the holidays.

-If I can help in any way.

-Although I will be grateful with any economic donation, the most urgent thing at this moment is to find labor. Surely you have planned a trip for these days.

-Not really -Julia acknowledged-. Shrugging. I…

-What is the problem, my daughter?

-What does it mean?

-Do not be too smart to realize that you are very concerned about a topic that is not related to work. Is William well?

-I suppose I'm an open book for emotions.

-So is.

For twenty minutes Julia shared her concerns with the priest who listened to him very carefully.

-I do not think William is disillusioned with his work because of the failed rise.

\- Then what happens? Why do not you want to share it with me?

-Knowing you is trying not to suffer. Without any doubt it will be a matter that has not been able to resolve with its usual efficiency ... for now.

-How can I help you?

-For the moment we are going to plan an unconventional holiday around workday. If you think it's a good idea.

-Of course, yes- the doctor admitted touching the priest's hand tenderly-. He has read my thoughts.

-I do not promise a solution. Maybe we will not get anything. You already know that he can be very stubborn to share his emotions with the rest of the world.

-Anyway, it will be good for us to get away from Toronto for a few days.

When they arrived at his home entered the House in silence. A pleasant odor to fish came from the kitchen.

-William...

-Mm...

-I hope that you've made enough food. We have visit.

-Do you mean?

-A different House - murmured father Keegan when he saw how his pupil came into the show-. I have a question.

-Father -exclaimed the detective approaching to it to give it a strong arm-. That joy back to see him.

-The same applies.

-What is the question?

-When your children grow up happy in this home... where you are going to put them?

-Eh... I'm going to remove the fire dinner. Fancy a drink?

-Mm… I'm going to change my clothes.

We have to solve too many things in this House -thought the priest, raising his eyes to heaven that strained by a modern window-. Starting from the beginning. A unique holiday.

**Yes. English is not my mother tongue. Excuse all the mistakes.**

**I have a doubt with the continuation. William tells his problems to Julia with Dr. Hart on their ... holidays or not?**


End file.
